


new days.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, nonbinary!bora, theyre dating btw, transboy!yoohyeon, yoohyeon uses he/him and bora uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: yoohyeon knew that being trans wouldn't be something easy to deal with, but with bora by his side, nothing ever seemed impossible anymore.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	new days.

their bedroom is silent – the only sounds visible being yoohyeon and bora’s quiet breath, though they were barely audible. the light from outside shines in on them briefly, and it’s enough to wake yoohyeon up. his eyes barely open, but they’re open just enough for him to make out bora’s figure, noticing how they were fast asleep, having wrapped themselves in a blanket during the night. yoohyeon didn’t complain about this, despite being cold, because he knew that bora most likely needed it more than he did. plus, he always wore a large hoodie over some layers anyway, so he was never too cold. he spends a few more minutes admiring the way bora looks, the way their chest falls and rises each time they inhale and exhale, and he’s just so, so glad that he’s with them. he’s so glad that, out of all the people they could’ve chosen, they said yes to him. 

yoohyeon raises himself up so that he’s looking down onto bora, carefully, though – he doesn’t want to wake them up, especially knowing that they’ve been having a hard time getting to sleep lately. he glances down at them, softly brushing a strand of hair out of their face, admiring the way they had recently got it cut. it wasn’t massively short – not as short as his own – though it was mid-length, and they were happy with it, and that’s all that mattered to yoohyeon – they were finally beginning to feel like themselves. yoohyeon decides to play with it a little, marvelling in the fact that it was so soft – he always loved that about bora. no matter what scenario either of them were in, and no matter whether they were arguing or not, they were always the kindest to yoohyeon and always gave him the benefit of the doubt, and he really admired that.

panic sets in when bora starts to toss and turn, and yoohyeon’s about to lie back down again when bora wakes up and they both make eye contact. bora hums, noticing the way that there’s a smile forming on yoohyeon’s lips again. 

“how long have you been awake, mister?” bora wonders, grabbing his hand and rubbing small circles onto it. yoohyeon thinks, and replies that it had only been a few minutes, and bora lets out a sigh of relief. “good, i felt bad then. you never wake me up on weekends,” they pout, hating the idea of yoohyeon feeling alone. the thumb on his hand never falters, as they know that it’s something that always calms him down. 

“don’t feel bad,” he mumbles, shrugging slightly and hoping that they wouldn’t notice. “i’m glad you’re getting rest, you’ve been busy this week, and…”

“i’m not the one getting put on t this week, yooh. you deserve the rest as much as i do – it’s a big thing!”

yoohyeon looks away – he knows that they’re right but doesn’t want to admit defeat. he cares about them lots, and just wants the best for them, but he also dislikes it when they seem to put down their feelings just because he ‘has things worse than them’. 

“you’re right.” he sighs. “i am nervous, i just don’t like talking about that i guess. don’t want to burden you with things,” he admits, not wanting to make eye contact. he’s felt like this for a while – constantly feeling like he’s burdening them, especially since he came out as trans a few months ago. it’s nothing that they’ve done personally, it’s just an extra weight he feels that he can’t seem to shake it. “sorry,”

“no,” they replied, the thumb on his hand still not faltering. “never apologise for it – i know being trans sucks, but you’re strong, you’ll get through this. i believe in you.” they reply, and their words are just so full of sincerity that yoohyeon can’t reply but cry in return because he’s just so, so grateful that they haven’t left him yet. “wait, no, don’t cry,” they rush out, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into them. “i love you, i’m sorry, you’re my handsome man.” they tell him, rubbing his back.

and for the first time in forever, yoohyeon believes them. 

-

it’s been a long few days, but yoohyeon is finally ready for the ‘first’ part of biologically transitioning – they’re on the way to go and pick up his t prescription, and he’s unable to sit still. his legs keep jittering, his arms keep shaking, and he keeps trying to make small talk with bora to keep himself occupied, stuff like – “doesn’t the sky look really blue today? yeah? it’s really nice.” – but it falls flat. bora just laughs, shakes his head and goes, “you’ve got this.” and it’s all he needs to hear.

when they get there, yoohyeon’s shitting himself. not literally, but he’s more nervous now than he has ever been before. he looks at bora for moral support, and they just smile at him and hug him. “you’re so strong, yooh.” they tell him, and whilst he’s still struggling to believe them, he just smiles and thanks them, internally grateful for them beyond words.

he walks up to the counter, speaks to them for a few minutes and lets them know what’s going on, and walks back to bora with tears running down his face.

“bora, bora, oh my god.” he waffles, as the reality finally hits him that after all these years of crying and worrying about dysphoria, he finally has access to testosterone. he falls into bora’s arms, and doesn’t want to leave them. he hides his face into their neck and just cries. cries because all the fear of him not passing because of his voice will be in the past. cries because he’ll finally start to grow facial hair and people will start to profile him as a cis guy. cries because he’ll finally start feeling like himself. cries because it’s something he’s been needing for nearly a year, and now there’s pretty much nothing stopping yoohyeon from feeling more like himself, and finally starting to become comfortable in who he is and what his body looks like.

“i’m so proud of you,” bora whispers into his ear, rubbing his back softly. “i told you that you were going to make it.” they smile, knowing full well that yoohyeon couldn’t see them. but it didn’t matter – not to them, anyway – because they were happy for him and that was all that mattered. he was happy, and that’s all they needed.

they stay hugging for a while – mainly yoohyeon’s fault, as he refused to let them go – until bora decided that they had been in the carpark for way too long, and that they would probably get some dirty looks from other people wanting to pick up somethings, so they leave as yoohyeon is still crying.

whilst they’re on the way back, yoohyeon just rants about how happy he is, and how glad he is that he’ll finally start feeling like himself. sure, there were many negative side effects and some things that weren’t so great, but he felt as though the positive weighted them out as his crippling voice and body dysphoria were finally going to decrease and he would finally feel somewhat comfortable in his own skin. yes, he still had bottom and top surgery to go through, but he knew that was something that he wanted later on, and decided to focus on the first achievement before he started thinking about the others.

“i’m really happy for you.” bora tells him, turning down the radio’s volume slightly so that he could hear them. “like, genuinely. i’ve seen first-hand how your dysphoria affects you sometimes, and i’m just so, so glad that you’re finally able to decrease it in some way. i know it’s something that you never imagined happening to you, but i’m glad it is. i love you so fucking much.” they say, and it makes yoohyeon tear up again.

“these are happy tears, before you ask.” he tells them, giggling as he wipes them away once they reach a red light. “it’s just so overwhelming, but in a good way. it’s not something that i imagined happening whatsoever… it’s something i’ve been thinking about since i found out i was trans all those years ago and – i don’t know. there are so many emotions right now and i’m just glad i get to experience it all with you.” he smiles. “i don’t know what i would do without you.” he tells them seriously, and they can’t do anything but smile in return.

“you never have to find out.”


End file.
